finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Clear Rivers
Clear Marie Rivers 'is the deuteragonist of ''Final Destination and the tritagonist of Final Destination 2. She was a senior student of Mt. Abraham High School and was one of the students aboard Volée Airlines Flight 180, who after surviving a plane explosion foreseen by Alex Browning, assists him on "cheating Death" by rescuing the other survivors from their impending doom. In the sequel, she aids Route 23 visionary Kimberly Corman in saving the new set of victims. Aside from William Bludworth, Clear is the only character to have a significant role in more than one film in the series. Clear was the seventh and final survivor of Flight 180 to die. Biography Clear Rivers was born on September 5, 1982 to a couple from Mt. Abraham, New York. Her biological mother died during childbirth, and her father married another woman. Clear was very close to her father and they would often stay at a cabin in the woods, and go fishing. However, one day Clear's father was murdered at a , and Clear's stepmother took another husband. Clear's new parents often neglected her, so she decided to move out and live on her own. Unaware of her troubled past, the other students at Mt. Abraham High School found her mysterious and sly. Clear was one of the students qualified to board Volée Airlines Flight 180 for the school's annual field trip to , . She is of English descent. ''Final Destination'' On board when Alex warns the passengers about his vision of the airliner exploding in mid-air, Clear, who was listening his statements, left the plane after Alex, along with five others, were removed out of the aircraft before it detonates, killing the other 286 passengers. When FBI agents Weine and Schreck interrogate her, she claimed that she believed in Alex that the plane will explode. When the surviving students' parents arrive, she was accompanied by Alex and his father to her home. At the memorial of the victims, Clear presents Alex with a white rose to show her gratitude for her safety. After Tod Waggner's death, Clear forces Alex to flee with her when Weine, Schreck and Tod's parents whom they believe Alex was held responsible on his death. The next day when Alex visits Clear, she revealed to him her story of her deceased parents and how her new family often neglect her after she left them. When Clear and Alex sneak into the mortuary to observe Tod's body, the mortician, William Bludworth, tells them that Death is claiming the lives of those who were meant to die on the plane. The next day while she and Alex discuss what the mortician said at a cafe, she, Alex and the rest of the survivors witness Terry Chaney ran over by a bus. Now convinced that Death is recouping their lives, she helps Alex to rescue the remaining survivors, yet they only manage to save Carter Horton. During a thunderstorm on the next night, high winds blown loose live wire cables around Clear's house. She notices Death's presence and after Clear releases her dog Rex, a loose rotary clothesline that nearly impaled her earlier was blown onto a portable pool of water that punctures and spills the water around her but Clear was able to jump onto the trellis before the cable conducts the water. She climbs onto the house and enters through the window as the wire hits the house's main breaker, short circuiting all her home appliances in her house forcing Clear to run thorough the garage to escape through her car. As the wire breaks through the garage door, Clear drives off as the rails of the garage door hits the car's windshields. She manage to drive though but metal pipes were blown onto the tires and the wire lands on top of the car, shutting off the car's battery and prevents her to escape. The wire hits a spike that punctures a gasoline tank, leaking under her car. When Alex arrives at the house, he tried to ward the wire off the car with the shovel but it knocked off and thrown onto a tank of acetylene that propels under the car and ignites the gasoline leak, spreading the fire around the car. With no other options despite Clear's pleas to stop, Alex grabs the wire, allowing Clear to escape before the car explodes. Six months later, Clear travels to Paris along with Alex and Carter to celebrate their survival. However, when Alex rethinks about their triumph over Death, she notices the reflection of the bus behind her, an omen from Terry's death earlier. Clear warns Alex, saving him from a speeding bus, yet also witnesses Carter's demise revealing Death's plan is still in action. ''Final Destination 2'' In the space between the first film and this film, Alex had been killed by a loose brick, and Clear is revealed to be the only Flight 180 survivor left. She had locked herself inside the Stonybrook Mental Institution to protect herself from Death, until a car pileup happened and survivor Kimberly asks for Clear's help in cheating death. Distraught by Alex's death, Clear induces Kimberly for isolation to let the others perish, not wanting to risk her life for a stranger, but she soon realizes after the first death of a survivor of Route 23 that she has no choice and that innocent people would die if she stayed locked up. After Tim Carpenter's demise, Clear escapes the asylum and decides to help Kimberly. She revisited Bludworth, along with Kimberly and Officer Thomas Burke, who tells them that the only sure-fire way to cheat Death is via new life. This lead them to believe that if Isabella Hudson has her baby, it could break the chain and give all of them a clean slate. While Isabella was taken into custody, The survivors are gathered in Thomas' apartment. Clear tried to explain to them how to evade Death, though none of the other survivors believe her, and they all leave, with the exception of Rory. After witnessing Nora being decapitated, the survivors are convinced, and She and the other survivors rush to the hospital after learning that Isabella has gone into labor. As the group races to reach Isabella, they discover that they were all spared from Death once before because of the events set into motion by the survivors of Flight 180. The vehicle suffers a blowout, causing it to crash, and Eugene Dix is taken to the hospital for a severe injury. After Kat Jennings' and Rory Peter's are killed, Clear, Kimberly, and Thomas arrive at the hospital. Clear goes to find Eugene, while Kimberly and Thomas find Isabella. They learn that she and her baby are alive, however in Kimberly's vision, it is revealed that Isabella wasn't meant to die in crash. '''Death In Eugene's room, the air vents close and two oxygen tanks start leaking. Something falls over and knocks into one of Eugene's life support machines, pulling its plug nearly out of the socket. The socket sparks because of the oxygen but doesn't ignite yet. Clear rushes to Eugene's room and opens the door which knocks the plug completely out of the socket, which sparks and ignited the oxygen around Clear and Eugene, incinerating them. Kimberly and Thomas see the fire from further down the corridor, and rush to Clear and Eugene. But before they get there, the hospital room explodes, hurling Clear's body out of the room and over Kimberly and Thomas's heads. Kimberly and Thomas duck to the floor, and when they get to their feet, the whole corridor is burning and Clear's charred body is laying at their feet. Signs/Clues *Kimberly told Clear, "In my opinion, you're already dead." *Every time Clear was nearly killed, it always had something to do with explosions: **The mortician tells Clear that she has such a fire in her. **Clear previously hit a teen for smoking at a gas station. **When Alex is using a cigarette lighter, there's a spark which looks like lightning. **Clear saw someone drop a tank of propane. **In the opening credits of Final Destination 2, there's a mask with black ink on its face. It's like it was burned, implicating Clear's death in which it shows how her skin was burnt. **After Flight 180 blows up, behind Clear was an orange and red picture which might have echoed the explosion. **Clear was originally supposed to die from an explosion while on board Flight 180, and from an explosion in her car, if it weren't for the intervention of Alex. **The reason for Clear's death through an explosion might be Death mimicking the Flight 180 explosion, the disaster where Clear was originally supposed to die on. *She is also nearly killed while in Thomas Burke's apartment when a canoeing boat falls and nearly impales her, and throws her out the window that the canoe hit. *In the Flight 180 seat configuration, Clear was seated in "Seat 23", a nod of Route 23. *In some versions of the film, the coloration of her death scene is warm (red, orange and yellow). *Ironically, Eugene Dix, who died with her in the blast, was the sixth survivor of Route 23 to die, while Clear herself was the seventh Flight 180 survivor to die, and the seventh to die in the second movie. Appearances *''Final Destination (portrayed by Ali Larter) *[[Final Destination (novel)|''Final Destination (novel)]] *''Final Destination 2'' (portrayed by Ali Larter) *''Final Destination 2'' (novel) *''The Final Destination (Archive footage, reference) (portrayed by Ali Larter) *Final Destination 5'' (Archive footage) (portrayed by Ali Larter) Trivia * Clear Rivers is referenced in the opening credits of Final Destination 5 by her charred body smashing into the screen. * Clear was the first last survivor to die to not be a visionary. The second one was Thomas Burke, and the third was Nathan Sears from Final Destination 5. Chronologically, Clear would be the second one and Nathan would be the first. * In the book and her alternate death, Clear smiles before the explosion, and her final thoughs are: "It's over. At least I can rest now." * Kirsten Dunst was one of the first choices to play Clear Rivers. Craig Perry confirmed that they also nearly cast Jessica Biel for the role. * The way Clear looks and acts changes between films. In the first film she dresses more like a 'good girl' and has has brown hair. She is also a lot more caring and nicer in the first film. In the second film she has changed due to her previous experiences. She still has her hair dyed blond since the events in Paris and Carter's death, but now she wears more bad girl outfits and she has a more of a mean attitude. *She's one of the many people who appear in the opening credits of The Final Destination. *In the alternate ending of Final Destination, Alex saves Clear from the wire that was meant to explode the car she was in, and instead from being electrocuted and passed out, he was caught on fire, and died. Since he was killed despite the design he was supposed to die in, they defeated death, leaving Carter and her to live the rest of their lives. A while later, she was revealed pregnant, and successfully delivered her child. The newborn boy had a small collar, written "Alexander Chance Browning" meaning Alex is the supposed father of the child. She then brings her baby to the memorial in which she meets Carter, and both of them payed their recognitions to Alex. *The Direction Commentary for Final Destination reveals that the name "Kimberly" was originally considered for Clear, but wasn't used. This name was later used for the main character in Final Destination 2. *An unused ending (mentioned on the Direction Commentary) for Final Destination would have had Clear as the last person alive, but still pregnant and it would have been implied that Death spared her because she had "an innocent soul" within her. However, once the baby is born, the "shadow" that represents Death in Final Destination would be seen in the same room as Clear, implying that now that she's had the baby, Death is allowed to kill her again, and the movie would have ended, leaving the viewer to guess what happens. *In the script of Final Destination, she is described as:'' '' The loner in the group, Clear wears dark colors against the insecurity of her sex appeal. She appears aloof and more wordly than the other students. *In the script of Final Destination 2, she is described as: CLEAR RIVERS, 17, While still beautiful, this young woman bears few traces of her former self. Her eyes dart around suspiciously, maddened by chronic paranoia. Her hair is patchy, her eyes dark and haunted. Bordering on savage. Her movements are fidgety, erratic, always distracted by something unseen. Rivers, Clear Rivers, Clear Rivers, Clear Rivers, Clear Rivers. Clear Rivers, Clear Rivers, Clear Rivers, Clear Rivers, Clear Rivers, Clear Rivers, Clear Rivers, Clear Rivers, Clear Rivers, Clear Category:Death Intervened Rivers, Clear Category:Characters Who Alternatively Survive Category:Characters With Alternate Deaths Category:Death's Servants Category:Incinerated Category:Women who have their boyfriend Category:Incinerated in an oxygen explosion